


Finding out

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Italian Grand Prix 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Stoffel catches Jenson and Fernando in the McLaren garage.





	Finding out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prost_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/gifts).



> First Buttonso for me. :) Thanks for the prompt <3

"You're retiring?"

Fernando's voice makes Jenson turn around and he smiles sadly.

"fraid so, mate." Jenson nods, leaning against the table in the McLaren garage.

"You didn't think to tell me first?" Fernando asks softly, hurt on his face.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Jenson admits as Fernando perches himself on top of the table.

"So this is our last season together?" Fernando says quietly, looking down at the floor.

Jenson turns to him and takes his hand.

"It is. But not the of us, okay?" Jenson tells him, giving him a soft smile.

"Gonna miss racing you." Fernando admits, squeezing his hand.

"Was it really racing or seeing who could break down first?" Jenson asks with a cheeky grin, making Fernando shove him slightly.

"Idiot!" Fernando shakes his head, looking at him softly. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Jenson nods, kissing his hair.

Fernando smiles and leans down to kiss Jenson softly.

Jenson kisses him back happily, reaching up to cup Fernando's face, deepening the kiss.

It's then that Stoffel walks in.

"Hey Jenson can you-" He stops, his eyes wide at what he's seeing.

Jenson pulls away from the kiss and looks at Stoffel, not taking his hand away from Fernando's "Problem, Stoffel?"

Stoffel shakes his head and looks at them. "Uh no?"

"Good." Jenson kisses Fernando's forehead. "Because I don't care right now."

Fernando grins and leans against Jenson's side, looking at Stoffel.

"Well, I'm happy for you." Stoffel smiles. "This is probably the happiest I've seen Fernando all season."

Fernando makes a noise and chucks a cloth at him, making Stoffel laugh.

"Okay! I'm going. I'll leave you two alone." Stoffel winks and turns to leave.

Jenson chuckles and pulls Fernando closer to him. "He's a good kid."

"He is." Fernando nods, looking at Jenson. "Can we kiss again?"

Jenson smiles warmly. "We can." He leans down to kiss him softly, making Fernando smile against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
